The present device relates generally to that class of devices including insect traps, fly swatters and the like for the destruction of flies and other insects.
Well known in the prior art are fly swatters and insect traps. For the most part such devices have been considered separately and have overlooked the advantages of a combined trap and swatter arrangement.